Talk:Shredded
There appears to be a difference of opinion regarding some of the content on this model page. Although there appears to be 210 cars overall for the year, which is based on the Wiki page for the 2004 models, and even 100 for the 'First Editions' appears to be inaccurate, based on the addition of number '000' on that same web page, the reason I made the change for the first listing in the 'COL. #' from 210 to 100 was based specifically on the information provided on the actual product card. I believe this '100' number is more representative of the quantity of cars for the 'First Editions' — which I believe the total number of cars for the year seems out of place for this specific and separate model page or car. I welcome other prespectives on this subject and/or why the information provided on the card is being disregarded or ignored. ---- :The number on the card is not being ignored, it's just not used. Just like we don't say, for example, the 2016 Tanknator is number 5/10 in the Daredevils series. But we do say that it's number 155 of the complete mainline of 250 cars. In special series you could specify the number of the car in that series (example Porsche 959 from the Porsche Series: that model is number 3/8).Stephan3321 (talk) 21:43, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your response and explanation. However, that still begs the question why the 'complete mainline' quantity is more important than the 'series' information that is more relevent to that specific item and I believe more important, that both the series numbers can be validated from the information provided on the card? In addition, looking at and comparing other pages, it appears that there is not any consistancy and the random pages visited appear to reflect the 'series' item/total number or not providing a second total number. It might be helpful to provide the definition of the listing colume name 'COL. #' or 'Col. #' (it has also been seen labeled as 'Coll #'), which apparently is an abbreviation or acronym that might be easily misinterpreted. For example, my very first impression of 'COL #' was that it represented 'color'. Thanks again for your response and assistance. ---- ::The series number could be added to the series, for example (Porsche Series #5/8 or First Editions - Realistix #34/100). "Col #" stand for Collectors Number, which basically mean "The number of the model in the collection", where "the collection" is the entire year. There are a lot of sites that use that notation (i.e. Hot Wheels Brasil and SouthTexasDiecast and HobbyDB). Stephan3321 (talk) 08:46, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your response, including the information and suggestion. Reviewed the other web sites from the names given, where it appears that 'SouthTexasDiecast' has merged with 'HobbyDB', and based on the information provided on these sites would support the 'Col #' as a 'collection #' definition. However, based on the information provided from those other sites, where the 'collector #' is listed alone and that the 'entire year total' is missing from the product card for validation, I would recommend that the 'slash and second number' be removed from the Hot Wheels WIKI listing — which I believe would be more accurate overall, since only the '087' is printed on the card, and removal would resolve the issue of what appears to be an interpretation or personal preference of including any additional information for this specific column, including being more consistant with other 'collector #' content. Because of your web page suggestion, I am more than willing to add the 'Series #' column, since I believe this information might be more directly helpful to collectors in assisting with narrowing the search for specific items. Nrbiers (talk) 21:22, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I believe this 'Shredded' page is a good example and reason why — as a standard practice (with the exception of when the 'entire year total' information is printed on the card) — it is best to exclude the 'entire year total' from the 'Col #' column and list only the actual collector number. For example, going to the '2004 Hot Wheels' web page and scrolling down to the last number in the listing is clearly 210. However, the 'Col #' listing is not in numerical order and once put in order by using a spreadsheet, would discover that there are 212 total cars for the year — #212 is the last item listed under the 'Track Aces Series'. Because very few people are diligent enough to notice this numerical order discrepancy, including that some of the numbers are missing in various sections, or put the 'Col #' content in numerical order to confirm the accurate count, as a standard procedure I would recommend that the 'entire year number' be excluded from the 'Col #' listing for the individual model pages. Thanks in advance for your time and consideration. Nrbiers (talk) 01:59, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Nrbiers (talk) 16:01, March 31, 2016 (UTC)